


Why are You My Clarity?

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gakutsumu, Kinda gloomy, Northmare, One-Shot, Rabbit Chat in the first part, but hopeful, finally wrote sth with Gaku and Tsumugi only lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Their love is a tragedy. But it's their hearts' remedy.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 19





	Why are You My Clarity?

**Author's Note:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I had so many doubts on publishing this after reading the rest if Story 4 but this is still a moment created inside my head so...(≖͞_≖̥)

**Gaku:** Takanashi-san, I know you're on the other side of the world but I want to be the first one to say it to you wherever you are.

 **Tsumugi:** Yaotome-san. Our timezones are different right now but please let me greet you properly!

 **Gaku:** Merry Christmas.

 **Tsumugi:** Merry Christmas!

 **Gaku:** Wow. We typed at the same time, didn't we?

 **Tsumugi:** Haha! I think so too! 

**Gaku:** I hope it's not too cold there.

 **Tsumugi:** Ah...I'm wearing many layers haha!! I should've packed more clothes...!

 **Tsumugi:** *Crying Kinako Sticker*

 **Gaku:** *Patting King Pudding Sticker*

 **Gaku:** So if you have a wish right now, does it have something to do with being warm?

 **Tsumugi:** That's a question I can't answer right away...

 **Gaku:** Why?

 **Tsumugi:** If it's a Christmas wish, I wish for everyone's happiness and welfare...Especially with the things recently...

 **Tsumugi:** But if Yaotome-san is simply asking, then yes! I wish it can be warmer!

 **Gaku:** I see.

 **Tsumugi:** Does Yaotome-san have a wish too?

 **Gaku:** ...The question does have a double meaning.

 **Tsumugi:** S-sorry! If you don't want to answer...

 **Gaku:** Lol. It's fine. I'm the one who asked first anyway.

 **Gaku:** I just feel...a bit embarrassed. Yours is very selfless. Mine is very selfish.

 **Tsumugi:** It makes me more curious!!!

 **Gaku:** I...want you to call me Gaku. Even just once. Today, Christmas.

 **Gaku:** Actually, even if it's not Christmas, I want to hear you call me in my name again.

 **Tsumugi:** ...Yaotome-san...

 **Gaku:** Because if you do, I'll definitely be with you.

 **Tsumugi:** ...Is that really possible?

 **Gaku:** Try me.

 **Tsumugi:** I...

 **Tsumugi:** Gaku-san...

"Tsumugi."

A very familiar manly voice called from behind from where she's standing, as if the cold breeze from the lake suddenly called her name. The blond girl's body jerked up, causing her to swiftly tap her phone's keypads.

 **Tsumugi:** G-G-G-G-G-G-Gaku-san!!! I heard you call my name!!!

"Tsumugi..."

Goosebumps. Does Northmare have wind fairies?

 **Tsumugi:** Gaku-san...I think I'm hallucinating...

"I'm the real deal, Tsumugi."

Slowly, she spun around to end her imagination. But it transformed into reality.

"Gaku-san..."

The man in gray coat and black gloves gave her a small smile. "Hey there."

And she only left her eyes and mouth wide open, almost dropping her phone. "It can't be..."

"I'm here to grant your wish. Uhh, the simpler one."

"But how...You're in Japan, right...?"

"Power of love? Shit. That's corny." He immediately slapped his head with his palm.

She let out a silent giggle. "I wish I have powers too..."

"You have. Make your own wish realized."

Even before she could react to the vague statement, she found herself enveloped with his arms. "G-G-Gaku-san..!!!!!!"

"Warm, isn't it?"

"...It is butー"

"This is not Japan. We're in a country where we're just the same as any other person who'll walk at this park."

"...Is it really fine?"

"Yeah."

Tsumugi closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasant feeling from his embrace. Gradually, she indulged herself and returned the warmth to him. There's no lamppost near their area but Gaku's skin was so white that any hue deviant to it would be visible.

"Gaku-san..."

He let out a low vibrating sound as he brushed his nose against the side of her top head.

"I'm not being selfish, aren't I?"

"No. You're just being honest. And I like the honest Tsumugi."

"But things are still complicatedー"

"No worries. I'm happy enough you..."

Gaku distanced a few inches away and cupped her face, giving her a formidable yet sweet gaze.

"Reciprocate my feelings."

Does it help that it's evening? Yes. The stillness of the park paved way for their rejoicing hearts. 

Tsumugi gave him a smile despite the sad expression on her face.

Gaku flashed a smile too. His voice was slightly lively to alleviate the mood. "Why don't we enjoy the view while taking a seat?"

She pulled away completely from the hug and followed his lead to a nearby bench. Hand in hand. Once seated, he stretched an arm over her shoulder, his fingers twirling locks of her hair. As she rested her head on his shoulder, she stared at the lights illuminated by the lake.

"Tsumugi."

"Yes...?"

"I'm sorry. The magic will wear off as soon as the sun rises."

"Ah...But, there'll be traces of magic around us, right?"

"Faint traces. Not even my or your birthday can cast a magic like this again."

"That difficult to make this happen..."

"Maybe after several years, we don't need toー"

"I'll patiently wait for us, Gaku-san."

Gaku was taken aback. He shifted his gaze at her; she who's giving him an earnest look. That she meant what she said.

"One day, I have to let go of IDOLiSH7. They'll walk their own paths with different people. They won't be needing me anymore."

"Tsumugi..."

"One day, I'll meet TRIGGER not as someone from a rival agency but as a fan, like what I was when you're still starting."

"When that day comes, I'll only shoot at you."

"Hahaha!" Tsumugi laughed at the "wink" fan service he just gave her. 

Gaku brushed her bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead. "One day, a new generation of idols will take over us. That's why we're doing our best to create unforgettable memories. With everyone."

"That's still a long time from now. Everyone is still young!"

"Doesn't mean we'll stay young forever. We'll grow old too. We'll not be able to put up with dance steps and hectic schedules with crappy bodies."

"...Gaku-san..."

"One day, we'll leave the stage. The spotlight will leave us. Though our fans will always remain in us, we ourselves will be fans of those bygone years too."

Tsumugi rested her hand above his, intertwining their fingers.

"When that day comes, I'll make your wishes come true. Not just one wish for one day but all of them every day."

"That day when we don't have to hide anymore..."

He kissed her temple. "That day when it's just you and me that matters most."

Her eyes became teary. "Yeah...When I can give back everything to you without hesitation."

"Ha. I can imagine it."

"Imagine what?"

"A home full of mini Tsumugis. Hey, can we have a mini me as our last child? I want to see a brat like me, as in exactly me lol."

"G-G-G-G-Gaku-san!!!!!!"

"Hahaha! Kidding. I'll keep on dreaming of our future while I'm protecting our present."

"...I may not be as huggable as 'Japan's No. 1 Man to Embrace' but if I'm the one to give you a hug every day...I-I-I-I'll be very happy...!!!"

All of a sudden, Gaku squished Tsumugi in a very tight hug. 

"I'm not Japan's number one anymore but I hope I'll always be your number one."

Her heart skipped a beat from how he uttered it with a gruff voice, cooler than the temperature. Her body was way heated though because of his warmth. "G-Gaku-san has always been my number one! Even when I'm still one of the wave of fans who's shouting for your attention..!!!"

As he loosen the embrace, he gave out a chortle at her sudden confession. "So you have your eyes on me before I do to you?"

"A-A-A-As an idol..!"

He let out his last laugh before he turned tender again. He kept her close to him, as much as she clung onto him, as they both surrender themselves not only to the breathtaking night scenery of the cold country but also to each other's company. A company filled with longing love.

"Just hang in there, Tsumugi. We will take a long while but I'll protect what we have now with my own hands. Until then, please share your pain with me."

"Please hold on to us too, Gaku-san. I'll do my best to support you in my own way."

Tsumugi let a single tear drop on his throbbing chest. The tear that contained all her anguish and at the same time, the tear that singlehandedly washed away her uncertainties.

"For us."

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a real one-shot OTL...
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
